


ScroogeWorth Duckcember

by WheatOrWheatByProductUwU



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Christmas prompts, M/M, One Shot Collection, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21773206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU/pseuds/WheatOrWheatByProductUwU
Summary: 25 prompts. I have a lot to catch up on so yeah. XP All Duckworth x Scrooge uvu.
Relationships: Duckworth/Scrooge McDuck
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	ScroogeWorth Duckcember

Scrooge looked around the party, eyes fluttering tiredly. 

  


"Tired?"

  


He looked over and saw Duckworth. Ah Duckworth. The love of his life. 

  


"Yeah," he yawned out while cracking his knuckles. Then he felt Duckworth's hand slip into his. 

  


"Well. I'll escort you to your bedroom," he said so politely it was amusing. 

  


"Okay then. Escort me to my bedroom."

  


The fight through the crowd was difficult. He had his eyes closed the entire time though. He had no worries. He trusted Duckworth to keep him safe. He swore he heard Duckworth growl at some people.

  


"There's a mistletoe."

  


Scrooge's eyes opened instantly and his head shot up. And it dangled there. Duckworth was smirking. 

  


"Well," Duckworth said, reaching for Scrooge's hand, "Can't break the tradition can we?"

  


And then their lips connected. Scrooge was beet red. 

  


"Ye little fucker."

  


"Love you too Scrooge. Now let's get you to bed."


End file.
